Seconde Chance
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Lucy et un petit groupe de Fairy Tail sont ignorés par le reste de la guilde suite au retour de Lissana. Ils quittent Fairy Tail et crée leur propre guilde a l'endroit même où Lucy a grandi. Makarof promet de ne pas dire où ils vont. Tout basculera le jour où, sous ordre du Conseil et pour sauver Fiore, nos deux guildes doivent faire alliance. Leur pardonnerons t-ils ? "En cours"
1. Situation Critique

ATTENTION :

Les épisodes sont pour la plupart mélangés entre l'apparition de l'Anima, les événements de Tenroh et les grands jeux inter-magiques...donc Lissana vient de revenir, Fairy Tail a gagner les grands Jeux (les dragons n'y sont pas apparus) et le père de Lucy vient de décéder.

Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur Fairy Tail !

Nous sommes au coeur du magnifique royaume de Fiore, gouverné par le Roi et sa fille, la princesse Jade. Nous nous trouvons plus précisément dans la ville de Magnolia, une ville fleurie les trois quarts de l'année, remplie de paysans et de modestes marchands.

Près du canal, une jolie jeune femme blonde passe. Elle a l'air dépité et des larmes perlent à ses beaux yeux noisettes. Elle porte deux petites couettes sur la tête et un paquet dans la main.

Elle fini par entrer dans un beau petit immeuble coloré, typique de la région dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Cette jeune fille est, comme vous l'avez surement deviner, Lucy Heartfilia, membre de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail.

Elle pose sa veste sur le petit canapé qui occupe une partie de l'espace du salon et pose le paquet sur la table. Elle reste ainsi à l'observer durant quelques minutes, immobile, les yeux dans le vagues, toujours pleins de ce liquide salé que tant de gens redoute.

\- Je suis si désolée papa. J'aurais du être la pour toi...tu a du avoir si peur quand j'ai disparus. Mais je suis sur que malgré tout tu n'a pas perdu la foi. Nous sommes comme ça dans la famille...

Elle tombe à genou, des sanglots secouant son petit corps musclé.

\- Pardon papa. Pardon...

**2 semaines auparavant**

Cette même jeune fille se balade dans les rues de Magnolia, un sourire lassé sur le visage. Elle ne veut pas retourner dans sa guilde...les choses y sont trop...compliquées. Mais laissons la nous en faire part elle même.

PDV Lucy

J'ai peur. Peur de revenir à la guilde. Je ne le supporterais pas encore. Etre ignorée par ceux que j'aime. Enfin, la plupart de ceux que j'aime.

En effet, beaucoup de choses se sont passées les dernières semaines. Nous avons gagner les Grands Jeux Inter-magiques de Fiore. Le maitre était si fier de nous. De sa chère guilde. Et puis, une surprise de taille attendais les membres de Fairy Tail : Lissana Strauss, jeune fille supposée morte dans un combat d'une S-Quest, est revenue. Je ne vous dit pas comme ils étaient ravis. Bon, elle n'est pas si méchante. Elle est même plutôt cool. Mais je n'ai plus l'impression d'être à ma place dans cette guilde. Plus du tout l'impression.

Mais je n'ai guère le choix. Je doit prendre une mission. J'arrive donc à Fairy Tail au moment même où le Maitre demande le silence.

\- Les enfants, silence s'il vous plais ! J'ai une annonce importante a faire !

Bien sur personne ne se tait. Je le demande aussitôt, mais je n'existe plus pour certaines personnes, qui ne semble même pas m'ignorer. Juste pas m'entendre. Le silence arrive enfin. Erza y est pour quelques chose, je l'avoue.

\- Bien. Merci Erza. Les enfants...Sabertooth a été détruite.

Nous sommes abasourdis. Sabertooth ? Détruite ? Oh non...la plupart de ses membres n'étaient pas si méchants en plus...enfin, depuis l'atomisation de leur Maitre.

\- Il y a quelques rescapés, qui demande l'autorisation de nous rejoindre, ici, à Fairy Tail. J'ai accepter.

Et la, c'est la guerre. Erza, Natsu, Grey, Mira, et même Lissana. Tous refusent, crient, lancent des insultes. Tous, sauf nous. Nous, c'est le petit groupe de survivants...ceux que plus personne ne remarque depuis l'arrivée de Mlle Strauss junior. C'est à dire moi, Wendy et Carla, Levy et Gajeel, Lily bien sur, Kana et Jubia. Un petit groupe de 8 personnes que plus personne ne voit. Et nous, bah on est pas contre un peu de sang neuf.

Tous se taisent quant 5 personnes entrent dans la guilde. Ces 5 nouveaux membres ne sont autres que Minerva, Sting et Lector, ainsi que Rogue et Frosh.

Très vite, ils sont houspillés, chassés, ignorés par certains.

Avce mon petit groupe, je m'approche d'eux et tend la main à la premier des cinq.

\- Bienvenus, dis-je simplement.

Minerva me lance un regard craintif, interrogatif et désolé.

\- Tu nous accueille...Apres tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Oui Luce, tu les accueille après tout ce qu'ils t'on fait, lance une voix forte et porteuse de colère.

Tient, ça y est, Natsu se souvient de mon existence.

\- Oui. Je les pardonne. C'était dans les jeux : "Chacun pour sa peau et que le meilleur gagne". Mais c'est du passé.

A la surprise générale, Minerva me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci..., souffle t-elle.

\- De rien. Personne ne mérite autant de rancune. Et puis, j'ai tout mes membres et toute ma tête. Donc il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Les 5 nouveaux arrivants, surpris et ravis, suivent donc mon petit groupe, que les autres ignorent involontairement de nouveau. Ils ont vite oublier cette "annonce" si importante et reprennent leur petite vie si tranquille.

Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec mes nouveaux amis, mais malgré toit, je faisais quelques missions avec mes amis.

Et puis un jour, l'annonce tombe...mon père est mort.

**Revenons de nos jours**

Je sanglote sur le petit paquet, qui renferme toutes les lettres que mon père m'a écrite sans jamais pouvoir me les envoyer, espérant que je revienne un jour pour recoller les morceaux de cette famille brisée.

Je le repose doucement à terre, sèche mes larmes et sort de chez moi. Je rejoins Fairy Tail. J'ai besoin de soutient. Mais eux préfèrent m'achever.

\- Hein ?! Je-j'ai du mal...entendre...tu as dit quoi ?

\- Non, tu a très bien entendu Luce. On te remplace par Lissana dans l'équipe. C'est pas que l'on ne t'aime plus, mais on a pas fait de mission avec elle depuis sa disparition et tu dit sans esse que tu veut t'entraîner. On te laisse un peu de temps, tu nous rejoindra plus tard. Ok ?, Lance Natsu avec un immense sourire tout a fait naturel.

Je retient mes larmes et mon souffle.

\- O-ok. A...a plus.

Je me retourne et rejoins mes vrais amis. Je continue de retenir mes larmes, qui se transforment soudainement en rage puissante et totalement dirigée vers ce groupe d'idiots sans cervelles.

\- Désolée les amis. Je quitte la guilde. Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici moi.

Le visage de Levy se décompose.

\- Quoi...non ! Tu reste. Je secoue la tête. Dans ce cas je part aussi !

\- On te suit, lance Gajeel et Lily en coeur.

Ils sont tres vite suivis pas l'intégralité de mon petit groupe, ainsi que les rescapés de Sabertooth.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du maitre et exposons notre requête.

\- Master. Nous souhaitons quitter la guilde.

Il semble désolé, mais pas surpris. Il s'y attendais. Lui, seul membre très important de cette minable guilde, qui s'intéresse encore à nous.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ils vous ignorent et ne le voit même pas. Je compprend tout a fait. Et j'accepte.

Nous sommes surpris.

\- Votre marque s'effacera quand vous quitterez la guilde et traverserez les portes. Mais sachez que vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

Il nous enlace un a un, les larmes aux yeux. Arrivé devant moi, la dernière, les larmes coulent franchement.

\- Faites attention à vous. Et donnez moi de vos nouvelles de temps en temps.

Je renifle.

\- Promis maitre. Merci à vous.

Nous quittons la guilde. En passant une dernière fois ces portes, j'observe mes anciens camarades. Ils discutent tous tranquillement, sans se douter un instant de la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

\- Adieu, je souffle. Et passe la porte.

Une fois à la gare, nous prenons le train.

\- On va faire quoi maintenant, demande Gajeel.

\- Créer notre guilde. Une guilde qui nous ressemble et qui ne rejettera jamais ses membres, annonce Levy, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Nous hochons la tête en silence.

\- Et pour le QG ?, demande Rogue (Moi : tient, il est pas muet lui ?!).

\- Je sais où aller, lançais-je.

Apres plusieurs heures de voyage, nous arrivons à Celestia, une ville voisine de Crocus. Et qui abrite le plus grand de mes espoirs. Un rêve. Un lieu de paix où j'ai grandi.

\- Les amis, voici notre nouveau chez nous.

Ils sursautent.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est le manoir dans lequel j'ai grandi. Mon père est décédé hier. J'hérite de ce lieu magnifique. Il fera un excellente QG, non ?!

Levy me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ils t'ont jetée le jour du décès de ton père...je suis si désolée Lucy-san.

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Merci Levy. Merci...

\- Excellent QG en effet. Maintenant il nous faut le logo de la guilde, son nom et surtout, son maitre.

\- C'est le manoir de Lucy-san. C'est elle qui sera notre Maitre.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tous acquiescèrent.

\- Lucy Heartiflia, maitre de guilde...ça sonne plutôt bien, déclara Sting.

Je rougis.

\- Je...merci.

\- Bon, faut maintenant trouver un nom de guilde, dit le muet.

\- Moi je sais : ...

La suite plus tard. Alors, elle est comment ma nouvelle Fic ?

J'attend vos Reviews avec vos propositions de noms de guilde ! La meilleur sera retenue comme nom officiel !

A vos claviers !


	2. Nouveaux Pouvoirs

Coucou les loulous ! Voici la suite de cette fiction géniale (un de mes coups de Coeur perso).

Pour commencer, réponses a vos Reviews !

~ Isa-doraart ( : Contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Alors, pour les couples, oui, je ne compte pas rester inactive. Pour prevenir, je suis une inconditionnelle du Nalu ! Mais tu verra a la fin de ce chapitre que ce ne sera pas un Nalu tout de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons Fairy Tail aussi. Donc nous reparlerons de Natsu, car Lucy sera partagée entre deux mecs durant cette Fic.

Pour la fréquence de post, elle varie entre quelques jours et une semaine (suivant vos eeviews et mon temps libre). Les noms que tu propose sont sympa pas j'ai craquer pour un autre. Ta motivation en cette toute première review m'a bien motivée également ! Bonne fete a toi aussi !

~ Lyra : c'est le but.

~ tld : Coucou ! Oui, pourme premier chapitre je n'ai pas beaucoup décris (si cette Fic ne marchait pas, je ne voulait pas me mettre a 200% dedans !) mais ce chapitre ci décris beaucoup plus, et j'espère que cela te plaira ! J'ai adorer Estrelia et Aphorism, mais un autre com m'a faite changer d'avis. Bonne fete.

~ Lixam : Salut ! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, car il me plais aussi beaucoup et je suis très motivée ! Angel Wings m'a conquise comme tu pourra le voir plus bas ! Merci à toi et bonne fete !

PDV Levy

Nous revoici. Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la création, ou plutot l'idée de la création, de "Angel Wings". Ce nom était une idée géniale a Sting.

La marque en était bien sur une Etoile filante, traçant en une traînée d'étoiles brillantes. Nous officialisions la création de la guilde aujourd'hui. J'espérais qu'elle avait un avenir. Bah oui, ma meilleur amie crée sa propre guilde dans le palace où elle a grandis. J'espère de bonnes choses.

En 3 jours, nous avons aisément put visiter ce manoir intriguant. Composé de trois étages, ils sont tout trois richement décorés et très luxueux.

En bas, nous avons la grande salle que nous avons aménager un peu comme Fairy Tail...juste un peu. Une grande salle avec un côté rempli de tables, qui, au lieu d'être en bois comme a Fairy Tail, sont en bois et en verre au centre. Les chaises n'existent pas et ce sont de longs bancs en chêne avec de belles gravures qui couvre les côtés de chaque table. Au centre de la pièce, nous avons un bar très complet, avec de tout (oui oui, absolument tout !). Il est assez grand et en bois et métal. Au fond, une petite scène assez sympa.

L'escalier mène au second étage, qui contient l'ancien bureau de du père de Luce, son nouveau bureau à elle. Il y aussi ma salle préférée, la bibliothèque, qui, elle, n'a pas vraiment changer. Il y aussi quelques chambres, dont celle de Luce.

Au dernier étage, le troisième plus précisément, il y a toutes les chambres avec leur salle de bain personnelle, un petit salon et une salle informatique haute technologie.

Nous avons bien sur une salle de sport et un jardin. C'est le grand luxe. Cette maison, ou plutôt ce manoir, est le QG parfait.

**2 mois plus tard**

PDV Lucy

J'étais bien. Sereine. Bon, plus pour longtemps, mais sereine et calme pour le moment. La guilde que je dirigeais florissait de jour en jour. Nous avions déjà recruter une quinzaine de mages puissants. Oui, notre guilde n'était pas bien grande, une trentaine de mages tout au plus, mais nous étions tous soudés et puissants. La moitié d'entre nous étaient des rangs S, j'avais donc inventer un nouveau rang : entre le mage sacré et le rang S, le rang Prenium. Il fallait faire de hautes missions et réussir les S-Quest seul pour en être un. Moi je n'en étais pas une. En tant que chef de guilde, j'étais automatiquement devenue mage Sacrée.

Mais ma "paix", finalement si durement acquise, risquais de tomber en poussière à tout moment. Je tenais devant moi le petit paquet de mon père. Ses lettres. Je les avaient toutes lues. Sauf une. Qui expliquait surement à quoi servait la seringue et la fiole contenant ce liquide bleu indigo.

Je déchirais l'enveloppe et commençais la lecture :

"Ma chère Lucy,

T'écrire ces mots me coûte, car tu est actuellement portée disparue, ainsi que tes camarades de guilde. Ta précieuse Fairy Tail.

Mais je sais que tu reviendra. Du moins je l'espère. Tu reviendra un jour et tu portera sur ces textes un regard sans haine envers moi. Mon plus grand espoir.

Je me meurt, et c'est sans aucun doute la dernière lettre que je t'écrirais. Ce fichus cancer s'aggrave et m'aura tué avant ton retour tant attendu. Dommage.

Ne m'en veut pas je t'en prit, je ne t'abandonne pas volontairement.

Je voulait te dire une dernière chose avant de mourir, en dehors le fait que je t'aime. Une chose qui concerne ton passé tout autant que ton avenir. L'origine de nos pouvoirs et de notre famille...

Tout a commencer le jour où un dragon du nom de Mnimésine a trouver comment se transformer en être humain. Pourchassé par nos semblables, il n'eu que ce choix ci. Il prit donc forme humaine, sous le nom de Martin Heartfilia. Notre ancêtre. Depuis ce jour la magie de Dragon Slayer coule dans nos veines, ou du moins dans celles des hommes de la famille. Ton frère et toi étaient très puissants... Mais en tant que fille, tu n'aura pas dut avoir de pouvoirs. Tu est spéciale. Mais tout se passait bien. Jusqu'au jour où un sorcier arriva, en quête des pouvoirs des dragons slayers, et nous attaqua. Ta mère te protégea et y perdit la vie. Je ne parvint même pas a perdre la mienne en sauvant ton frère. Il mourut et moi non. Triste ironie, tu ne trouve pas ?

Contraint de t'effacer tes souvenirs pour te protéger, j'effaçais également ceux de tes pouvoirs et de ton frère. Je ne voulait pas que tu souffre. Ils reviendront probablement peu de temps après que tu ait lu cette lettre. Mais j'ai également effacer tes pouvoirs à l'aide d'une potion. Tu est une dragonne slayer ma fille, tout comme je l'étais. Nos ancêtres et ton frère aussi.

Je met le produit qui te rendra tes pouvoirs avec cette l'être. Avec toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Quant elles arriveront à ton domicile, je serait probablement mort de cette maladie incurable et incroyablement rapide à la propagation.

Je t'aime ma fille.

Prends soin de toi.

Papa"

Je confirme. Ma sérénité éclata avec la fin de cette lettre. J'avais eu un frère, ma mère est morte en me protégeant, j'ai des ancêtres dragons et je suis une dragonne slayer. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer ça !

Je titube jusque a l'escalier et tente de le descendre. Je rate et dévale les 6 marches qu'il restaient entre moi et la fin de cet escalier. Tout devient noir et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

** 24h plus tard **

Je me réveille en sursaut et grogne. Une terrible migraine m'accueille et je grimace.

\- Lu...m'entend ? Lucy ? ...est...eillée ?, lance une voix inquiète.

\- Oui...norma...oui.

Je n'entend que des bribes de conversation. Mais je comprend. Il se demande si je suis réveillée.

\- Oui. Je suis réveillée. J'ai juste mal au crâne.

J'ouvre les yeux et mes paupières papillonnent. Ma vie s'éclaircit et je toussote.

Je me redresse mais une main me plaque contre le matelas.

\- Sting. Laisse moi me lever.

\- Que s'est t-il passé Lucy ? Tu a dévaler les marches sans que l'on ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah, ça..., dis-je, mes souvenirs remontants a la surface. J'ai lu une lettre de mon père.

Il garde l'air étonné qu'il portait et me tend un bout de papier.

\- Ça ?, je hoche la tête. Tu le tenais fermement quant tu est tombé.

\- Lisez la.

Et ils s'exécutent. A la fin de la lettre, ils donnent l'impression d'êtres shootés.

Ils parlent tous en même temps et nous nous expliquons. Un choix ressort : je dois le faire.

Wendy part chercher la petite fiole et revient avec. Sous mon regard insistant, elle l'injecte le produit. Immédiatement, je reperd connaissance.

** 3h plus tard **

J'emerge à nouveau.

\- Lucy ! Dieu soit loué tu va bien !, lance Wendy d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

\- Pourquoi j'irai mal ?, demandais-je, particulièrement bien réveillée.

\- Tu t'es mise à convulser dès que je t'ai injecter ce liquide bleuâtre.

\- Ah bon...bah je vais bien.

Elle sort un mini appareil que j'identifie assez vite...c'est une création de Blase, un nouveau de la guilde. C'est un génie en son genre. Et cet appareil sert a identifier les chasseurs de dragons, à donner leurs origines et leurs pouvoirs. Il est d'un noir profond, et se dégrade vers un bleu opaque. Il ressemble un peu a un gros revolver, et au bout, une lumière rouge-orangée est stagnante. Des inscriptions apparaissent au niveau de la crosse du supposé "revolver", donnant la nature des pouvoirs des dragons slayer présents.

Elle le pointe dans ma direction et la lumière l'appareil clignote.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu est une chasseuse de dragon.

Je hoche la tête. Si elle précise la "Bonne Nouvelle", c'est qu'il y en a une seconde. Et une mauvaise cette fois ci.

\- Et la mauvaise ?

Wendy grimace. Elle tourne la tête, regarde nos voisins, me regarde à nouveau.

\- On sais pas de quoi...comme dans la lettre, tu est en effet très spéciale. Ta spécialisation magique en pouvoir de dragon slayer est indéterminée. Tes pouvoirs...tu en a, bien sûr...mais on ne sais de quelle nature.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et c'est grave ?, demande Sting, inquiet.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Enfin...je ne sais pas. Normalement non. On finira par savoir quels sont tes pouvoirs et leur nature.

\- Et elle pourrait être ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons déjà vu Céleste, Feu, Lumière, Ténèbres, Poison, Électricité, Métal, Eau, ... Cela pourrait aussi bien être un inconnu, du genre Glace, Air, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre. D'après ton père tu est la premier fille dragon slayer de ta génération. Tu a donc de grands pouvoirs.

Je hoche la tête de nouveau et sort.

En sortant je croise Elicia et Silver, une fratrie mages de glaces aux cheveux etrange embats verts, de rangs S. Au bar, Eleanora, notre barwoman. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs très puissante. Une Mirajane en fait. Sa meilleur amie, Arcadia, est devant le bar et elles discutent. C'est une S aux cheveux roses pâles, comme Natsu. Ce traitre...je grince des dents en montant.

Je trouve refuge au second étage, et file dans mon bureau. Ce lieu est ce qui me représente le mieux ici. En dehors de ma chambre peut être. Je peut y être au calme, et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour travailler.

Il débute par de grandes bibliothèques, et tout au bout, mon bureau. Mais ça, c'est juste l'aspect publique de mon bureau. Une porte dérobée mène à mon "refuge". Des rangements, un ordinateur, un petit salon. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais c'est moi.

Je range le flacon vide et la lettre de mon père, la dernière, dans le tiroir qui sert a cela.

Je fini par, stupidement, fixer ma main de manière étrange. J'ai des pouvoirs que j'ignorent. Je ne sais même pas lesquels j'ai...défensif ou offensif ? Puissants ou non? Déjà détenus ou tout nouveaux ?

Puis j'essayerai quelques chose de stupide. Mais de vraiment stupide...je lance au hasard.

\- Hurlement du dragon de...glace !

Un rayon réfrigérant gèle la fenêtre. La classe ! Je suis tombée sur le bon dès le premier essais ! Ou alors...j'en ai plusieurs...j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais on sais jamais...

\- Poing d'acier du dragon céleste !

Cette fois je détruit la pauvre fenêtre, qui vole en mille éclats transparents et miroitants...magnifique...

Non...c'est pas possible...je réessaie.

\- Euh...Aile du dragon...de feu ?

J'incendie le cadre de fenêtre en bois. Oh non ! Je lève la main, instinctivement, mais qui aurait put prévoir que de l'eau apparaîtrait et éteindrait ce fichus feu ? Personne. Voila. Personne n'aurait put prévoir un tel résultat. Je suis surpuissante ! Et...complément crevée. Je m'effondre sur le canapé et entend un bruit sourd. Je me retourne, le reste du corps ne suivant pas la tête, et je me retrouve toute tordue. Je voit ensuite Sting emboutir la porte et se ruer à l'intérieur.

\- Luce ! Tu va bien ?! C'était quoi ça ?

Il me voit effondrée sur le canapé et reprend de plus belle. Je l'arrête et le rassure.

\- Je vais très bien Sting. Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

\- Et...la glace, le feu ?

\- Ah, ça...je croit que j'ai trouver mon pouvoir.

Il perd son ait inquiet pour un plus joyeux. C'est fou comme il change de humeur rapidement. Moi aussi, en y pensant...Wendy aussi...ok, c'est les chasseur de dragons. Ils sont dingues...on est tous dingues.

\- Et c'est lequel ?

\- Tous !, je hurle en rigolant...j'ai l'impression d'être bourrée. Ou défoncée. Un truc du genre. Je parle comme une folle et ne tient pas en place. Pourtant je ne tient pas debout non plus. Mes pensées dansent la java dans ma tête. Et Sting semble le remarquer.

\- Ok...tous. T'a l'air crevée. Evite de forcer dessus, ok ? T'es pas encore habituée.

Il essais de me porter et je m'étale sur lui. Et là, je n'ai qu'une envie. Je l'embrasse. Étrangement, il répond à mon baiser avec délice. Bah merde, c'est rapide ça !

\- On devrais faire ça plus souvent..., je murmure.

\- T'es bourrée ou quoi ?, lance t-il. Mais oui, ça me plairait.

J'entend quelqu'un hurler.

\- Hiiii !...

Je stresse malgré mon état comateux, et écoute la suite.

\- ...un nouveau couple !

Je me rend compte que la moitié de la guilde a suivi Sting et que Mirajane bis, allias Eleanora, est très heureuse.

Voila comment je me suis retrouvée en couple sans le demander. Mais j'en suis heureuse.

Alors, c'était comment ? Je continue ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera beaucoup plus court (et donc sortira probablement plus vite) nous aurons un apperçue de la nouvelle vie de chacun des membres de Angel Wings qui ont quitter Fairy Tail. Et qui y sont bien plus heureux...ou non. Nous verrons aussi les réactions ou le manque de réaction des membres de FairyTail.


	3. Nouvelle Vie

Désolée pour l'absence, oui, je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que vous attendez le chapitre 3, alors le voix !

Grand merci à tout les Reviewers et Revieweuses ! (Mots inventés !)

PDV Levy

Voici déjà 6 mois qu'Angel Wings a été créée. Lucy est une excellente chef. Et Sting un excellent adjoint.

Nous sommes toujours une trentaine, enfin, plus une quarantaine. Décrire tout nos membres serait bien trop long. Nous sommes aussi soudé que l'étais les membres de Fairy Tail, avant l'arrivée de Lissana bien sur, et il y a aussi quelques membres fondamentaux.

Pour commencer, nous avons Blase Wathorne, notre petit génie. C'est lui qui crée nos gadgets, et moi je l'aide comme je peut. C'est un petit gars un peu rond à lunettes, le profil du parfait intellos, il est brun aux yeux jaunes...oui oui, il a les yeux jaunes. En dehors de son profil intellectuellement parfait, c'est un métamorphe animal.

Ensuite, il y a Elicia et Silver Poyla, des jumeaux de construction de glace, tout deux aux cheveux verts. Elle est adorable et tres joueuse, lui est un peu plus discret. La seule chose qui les différencies physiquement, c'est leurs yeux. Elicia a de beaux yeux verts, presque fluo, alors que ceux de son frère se dégradent du gris vers le noir.

Nous avons aussi l'inoubliable Eleanora Fillion, et sa meilleur amie Arcadia. Ce sont nos deux clowns, qui servent aussi de barmans (barwoman). La première a les yeux violets et les cheveux blancs, qui se dégradent vers le violet pâle, puis foncés, de ces beaux cheveux qui touchent presque le sol. Elle nous fait tous penser a Mirajane. Douce et gentille, barman et s'intéresse aux couples. Sauf qu'elle est dragon slayer de l'eau, et qu'elle est du genre a s'en porter facilement. Un peu trop facilement je dirais. La seconde a de longs cheveux rose et des yeux bleus. Une Natsu en puissance. Mais Lucy ne supporte pas que nous faisions la comparaison. Elle refuse cette évidence. Natsu lui manque trop, même si elle dit juste qu'il la dégoûtée a jamais. Arcadia est une dragon slayer de l'Apocallypse, et elle est Prenium, comme Eleanora. C'est la petite amie de Rogue et on a toujours l'impression qu'elle cache un lourd secret. Peut être est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne nous ait jamais révéler son nom de famille...elle est compléments incontrôlable. Un Zeleph féminin.

Et nos triplés Roils...trois frères beaux gosses, du genre Loki. Will est très sympa, comme ses frangins, mais il est légèrement moins dragueur. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est moins dragué par contre. Il est blond et possède de beaux yeux verts pales. Stephen et Matthew sont de très gros dragueurs, et ils s'attaquent souvent à Lucy. Sting ne les apprécie pas du tout. Je vous laisse comprendre pourquoi. Eux, ils sont blonds platines aux yeux bleus foncés. Tout les trois cool, ils mettent souvent de l'ambiance. Ils sont puissants. Très puissants. Will contrôle l'eau, Stephen le feu et Matthew la terre.

Nous avons beaucoup de mages de toutes sortes de pouvoirs. Des mages de transformations, d'éléments, de télékinésie ou télépathie, ect...

PDV Arcadia

6 mois que j'ai rejoins la guilde. Depuis sa création. Je fréquente Rogue depuis quelques mois seulement. Eleanora et Lucy sont vites devenues mes meilleurs amis. Enfin, Eleanora l'était déjà depuis plusieurs années. Depuis qu'elle m'a trouvée dans ce champs calciné, quand nous étions plus jeunes. J'avais 10 ans, et elle avait 15 ans. J'avais détruit une ville a cause de mes pouvoirs. Je ne les contrôlais pas et j'avais tuer tellement de gens. Mon frère surtout. Je l'avais tué. Et j'ai mis 9 ans a m'en remettre. Mais j'en oublierais jamais ce jour fatidique...

Nous avions 10 ans tout les deux. Abandonnés par tous, mon frère jumeau et moi passions de villes en villes. Nous cherchions juste une guilde qui pourrait nous accueillir.

Mais des bandits nous on attaqués. Ils l'ont assommé et sont partis avec moi, car une fille rapportais plus qu'un garçon chez les marchands d'esclaves. Et j'ai déclencher cet engin de mort...: mes pouvoirs. J'ai exploser la ville. Je me suis retrouvée inconsciente au centre d'une ville en cendre. Et j'ai rencontrer Eleanora. Elle est orpheline et fille unique. Une jeune femme solitaire au grand coeur. Je suis devenue sa petite soeur de coeur. Ma seule famille.

\- Arca !, lance une voix.

Je sursaute.

\- Hum ?!, répondis-je en me retournant.

Rogue avançait vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa. Je sourit.

\- Alors ma belle. Tu fais quoi, la, toute seule ?

J'hésitais a lui dire la vérité. Mais je peut lui faire confiance.

\- J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs. Avec lui...

\- Devrais-je être jaloux qu'il soit plus présent que moi dans ta tête ?, dit il en rigolant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Comment peut-on être jaloux d'un mort. Tu devrais au contraire t'inquiéter de ne pas finir comme lui.

Il se renfrogna.

\- Arrête avec ça. Tu contrôle mieux tes pouvoirs maintenant. Et puis je saurais te contrôler.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis incontrôlable. Dangereuse.

\- Arcadia. Arrête avec ça. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Jamais. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Allez vient, on va faire une mission.

Je soupire en secouant la tête...pourtant je le suis.

PDV Lucy

Je me lève et m'étire. Ça fait exactement 6 mois que j'ai créé cette guilde. Les mages surpuissants et rejetés nous rejoignent, comme Arcadia, où les mages solitaires comme Eleanora. Les mages qui cherchent une grosse guilde ou qui veulent devenir membres fondateurs.

J'en ait aussi appris plus sur mes pouvoirs. Je suis surpuissante. J'ai TOUT les pouvoirs des dragons slayers. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas encore trop les utiliser et qu'ils me bouffent une grosse partie de mon énergie. Je doit m'entraîner encore longtemps. Ils m'épuise d'une manière impressionnante. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour les utiliser longtemps sans m'épuiser ainsi.

Quelques fois je tombe de fatigue après trop les avoir utiliser. String n'aime pas que je les utilise trop et est sans cesse derriere mon dos.

** Du côté de Fairy Tail **

PDV Natsu

Je me sent bizarre. Bizarre depuis quelques mois. 6 mois exactement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai tout. Tout. Ma meilleur amie, mon équipe, mon ennemi, le maitre et la guilde au grand complet. Il ne manque personne (non, ne le tuez pas...j'ai encore besoin de lui pour quelques chapitres !). Pourtant je ressent comme un manque.

Depuis 6 mois, en plus de ce "manque", le maitre est étrange. Il sort rarement de son bureau et nous regarde avec dégoût et déception. Comme si on avait fait une bêtise et qu'il nous en voulais pour ça.

\- Dis Mira, pourquoi il nous en veut le maitre ? On a pas assez bien accueilli Lissana depuis son retour ? Pourtant elle est bien intégrée non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Ça peut être que ça. On a rien fait d'autre.

Je hoche les épaules.

\- Bon. Je vais voir Lissana.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me dirige vers ma précieuse amie.

\- Oye, Lissana ! Comment va tu ?

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire qui fait battre mon Coeur a toute allure. Mais ce manque se fait plus présent encore.

\- Très bien et toi ? On va faire une mission avec Happy, Gray et Erza ?

\- Oui, mais tout d'abord nous voulions aller voir le maitre. Il est assez bizarre avec nous.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est assez sec et agressif, les seuls fois où il daigne sortit le nez de son bureau.

Mirajane se dirige à toute allure vers nous.

\- Allez faire votre mission, je vais aller le voir.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Aye ! Merci Mira-san !

Erza et le glaçon nous rejoigne et nous sortons.

PDV Mirajane

Je toque a la porte du maitre. Il met un certain temps a répondre, mais je fini par entendre ce que j'attendais.

\- Entrez.

Je franchis le pas de la porte en bois et je suis surprise par son regard sec.

\- Maitre. Le groupe de Natsu et moi même nous posions une question. Qu'avons nous fait ? Vous nous en voulez.

Il semble s'enerver.

\- Oh non.. Vous avez juste oublier vos camarades !

Je sursaute sous son cri. Il a été si agressif et véhément.

\- Enfin maitre. Nous n'avons oublier personne.

Il devient rouge fluo.

\- Ah bon ?! Et Lucy, Levy et Gajeel, Jubia, Sting et Rogue, et même Wendy !

Je sursaute de nouveau.

\- Oui quoi ? Ils sont en mission depuis ce matin. Ils étaient dans le hall hier. Pourquoi ?

Il soupire et se passe la main sur le visage. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, puis me regarde.

\- Non Mira. Non. Je comprend que tu ait été très occupée par le retour de ta jeune soeur. Mais les autres n'ont aucunes excuses. Il se trouve que...il se trouve qu'ils ont quitter la guilde i mois.

Je sursaute.

\- Hein. Quoi ?! Mais ils...ils ne sont pas partis. Comment ?! Pour-pourquoi ?

\- Ma chère Mirajane. Depuis le retour de Lissana vous les ignoriez. Tu était tellement heureuse du retour de ta soeur que tu les a oublier. Ils ont fini par quitter la guilde, menés par Lucy.

\- Et où sont t-ils partis ?

\- Désolé Mirajane. J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

** 3 jours plus tard **

PDV Natsu

Nous revenons tout les 5 de missions. Elle s'est remarquablement bien passée. Mais quant nous arrivons, l'ambiance est froide et triste.

\- Salut tout le monde !, lançais-je.

Pas de réponse.

\- C'est nous que revoilà !, suit Happy.

Mais toujours personne. Seule Mira semble nous remarquer, et nous jette un regard des plus noirs. Auquel même Erza semble réagir.

\- Enfin Mira ! Que se passe t-il ?

Mira nous regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Il ne manque pas des gens ? Dans votre équipe.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Non pourquoi. L'équipe est complète. Lissana est là, Erza, Gray, Happy, ... Pourquoi ?

Je pense rêver, mais non. Elle a bel et bien grogner.

\- Et dans ton entourage ? Tes amis ?

Je hausse les épaules de nouveau.

\- Nan. Y'a aussi toi, Elfman, Jubia, Gajeel, Levy, Luxus même. Lucy...attends. Ils sont où eux ?

Je me redresse et cherche dans la salle.

\- Où sont Lucy et Levy ? Jubia, Gajeel, ... ?

Mira me lance une grimace sarcastique.

\- Ah. Tu remarque enfin. Ils sont partis.

\- Quoi ?! Enfin, quand et pourquoi ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

\- I mois. On...on les as ignorés. Tous. Même les nouveaux, Sting, Rogue et Minerva. On étaient à fond avec Lissana. Et...

Sa voix s'enroue et elle toussote. Des larmes perlent a ses yeux.

\- Et ?, demandais-je.

\- Et vous l'avez remplacée par Lissana le jour où elle a appris le décès de son père. Elle venait à la guilde pour récupérer un peu, et vous, vous l'avez coulée.

Je tremble. Le manque. Le fameux manque. C'était elle. Lucy. Ma Luce. Je l'ai ignorée. Et en cet instant, je me dit que tout me file entre les doigts. Ma famille, et Luce...je suis convaincu que, si elle me manque a ce point, c'est parce que je ne lui suit pas indifférent. Ma Luce. Comment ai-je put l'oublier.

Comment peut on oublier celle que l'on aime.

Alors, c'était comment ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Fairy Tail et Angel Wings devront faire la fameuse alliance tant attendue !

Des Reviews ! ;)


	4. Alliance Imprévue

Voila votre suite (attendue et méritée !). J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas vos attentes (et vous par la même occasion !).

Ce chapitre révèle l'alliance et un petit aperçu de la suite !

PDV Levy

Nous y voici. 11 mois que la guilde existe. Presque une année entière, vous vous en rendez compte ?! Et on est plus les mêmes.

Jubia est devenue beaucoup plus..plus...dragueuse ? Elle a changer son style et s'exprime plus gentiment. Elle brise les cœurs de tout les garçons de la ville. Mais pas de la guilde. Dans la guilde, on ne fait rien de négatif. Nous sommes une grande famille.

Lucy...ah, Luce. Elle sort avec Sting depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Elle s'entend de mieux en mieux avec Eleanora et Arcadia. Elle s'habille aussi en plus sexy et Sting est obligé de rester sur ses gardes, elle est courtisée de partout. Mage très puissante et maitre de guilde, jeune femme canon et gentille. Elle en apprend tout les jours sur ses pouvoirs. Ils l'épuisent toujours autant, mais ça c'est le fait d'être si puissante.

Arcadia sort toujours avec Rogue. Elle est très sympa et me fait vraiment penser à Natsu. Elle cache un truc, c'est sur. Mais on sais pas encore quoi. On attend qu'elle se confie. Lucy sais ce qui se passe. Mais elle garde le secret avec Rogue et Eleanora. Amies fidèles et petit ami dévoue corps et âme.

Je sort avec Gajeel et je suis très heureuse. Ravie même. Mais mes amis me manque.

PDV Lucy

Je sort de ma chambre en soupirant, le journal dans une main. Ils parlent encore de nous. Je descend, et me retrouve nez à nez avec les deux commères, enfin l'une qui traine l'autre dans ses jeux de cœurs.

\- T'a vu la nouvelle Luce ?!, lance la première. On est dans le journal.

\- Elea. Je ne veut pas y être. Ils nous harcèlent déjà depuis plus de 2 mois pour qie nous acceptions leurs interviews.

\- Rappelle nous pourquoi tu les refuse Luce ?, intervient la seconde, toujours plus calme qu'Elea.

\- Parce que je refuse que mon ancienne guilde me retrouve, Arcadia.

\- Bah ! On est célèbres ! La guilde la plus forte de Fiore, qu'ils disent. Enfin, égalité avec Fairy Tail. Ton ancienne guilde.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Ils ne font pas le poids.

\- Tout à fait d'accord !, lance énergiquement Elea. On est les plus puissants ! En 11 mois, on a créer et fait évoluer une guilde au niveau de Fairy Tail, qui existe depuis plusieurs décennies !

\- Logique, on est plus malins et mon traîtres, dis je simplement.

\- Rancunière la petite !

\- T'a même pas idée, Elea !, répondis-je avec un demi sourire.

\- Tu compte accepter une interview papier Luce ?, demanda la rose.

\- Je ne sais pas. T'en pense quoi toi ?

\- Ce serai pas bête je pense..., commença Arcadia.

\- ...Ils te retrouveront pas, et on parlera encore plus de nous. On pourra les exterminer.

\- C'est pas mon but Elea. Je veut vivre ma vie loin d'eux. Je les hais.

La jeune en jouée mit sa main sur mon épaule.

\- On est les meilleurs, et toi en tête. Oublie les donc !

\- J'essais, murmurais-je. J'essais.

\- LUCEEEEEE !, hurla une voix.

\- Oui Sting ?, répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Courier pour toi ! C'est le Conseil magique.

Merde, qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore.

\- J'arrive !

Je descendit -où plutôt dévalais- les escaliers, et atterris en face de mon chéri, que j'embrassais tendrement en chipant la lettre dans ses mains. Je l'ouvrit a la hâte et décryptais le contenu avec ferveur. Je fini par la lui rendre en soupirant, résolue.

\- Alors ?, demanda le petit curieux.

\- Alors je suis convoquée.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ?, s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Non. Ils veulent me parler de la menace que représente "Dark Demons", la nouvelle guilde qui mène le réseau de guildes clandestines.

\- Ok. Tu part quant ?

\- Maintenant.

** 2h plus tard, dans la Salle du Conseil de Fiore**

J'entrais dans la salle, elle etait vide. Enfin, il y avait une personne.

\- Maitre Makarof, dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Maitre Heartfilia, répondit-il en répétant mon geste de respect. Je suis contente de te revoir ma petite Lucy. Je suis les journaux, et tes lettres. Tu a bien avancé.

\- Oui Maitre. J'ai de très bon amis. Et...les "autres" ? Ont-ils réagis ou n'ont t-ils rien vus ?

Il soupira d'un air triste et répondis a ma question.

\- Mirajane s'en est rendue compte il y a de ça 5 mois. Elle l'a fait remarqué aux autres, qui s'en veulent terriblement. Surtout ton equi...ancienne équipe, se rattrapa t-il. Natsu et Grey dépriment. L'ambiance est bien triste.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolée...

\- Désolé d'interrompre la réunion mes chers, mais nous avons une requête de la plus haute importance à vous exposer.

\- J'écoute, dis-je.

\- Dark Démon devient trop puissante. Ils n'ont que 8 membres mais mènent à la baguette les 14 autres guildes clandestines du réseau de Brankmare. Nous détruisons cette guilde, nous détruisons le réseau.

\- Je vois mal ce que nous avons à faire là dedans Mr, sauf votre respect, dis-je à nouveau.

\- Au contraire Mlle Heartfilia, au contraire. Je demande une alliance des deux plus puissantes guildes de Fiore pour détruire cette alliance.

Je m'apprête à répéter ma phrase, quant celle d'Elea me revint en mémoire...

"Bah ! On est célèbres ! La guilde la plus forte de Fiore, qu'ils disent. Enfin, égalité avec Fairy Tail. Ton ancienne guilde..."

\- Eux et...nous ? Mais ça va pas ? Ce n'est pas contre vous Maitre Makarof, mais je m'éloigne volontairement de Fairy Tail depuis presque un an, et je fuse de replonger la dedans.  
\- A mon grand désarrois Mlle Heartfilia, si vous ne le faites pas personne ne le fera. Vous êtes note dernier espoir. Une alliance aussi puissante pourra détruire Dark Démon. Si vous le faites ni pour moi, ni pour Fairy Tail, faites le au moins pour Fiore.  
Je réfléchissais à toute allure, pesant le pour et le contre.  
\- Bien. J'accepte. Mais l'alliance durera jusqu'à ce que nous détruisons Dark Démon, pas au delà. Suis je bien claire ?

Je n'en revenais pas de m'adresser à un membre du Conseil sur ce ton. Mais j'étais Maitre de guilde, et pas de n'importe laquelle. D'Angel Wings !

\- Oui Mlle Heartfilia, très claire. Bien, bien, bien. Dark Démon est plus proche de votre QG que de celui de Fairy Tail. Dans deux jours vous vous retrouverez la bas pour vous ré-habituer à travailler ensemble. Puis le 3ème jour, la mission débutera. D'accord ?

\- Oui, dis Makarof.

\- Oui, répétais-je a contre coeur.

**2h30 plus tard, QG Angel Wings**

Je rentre en claquant la porte. Mes proches accourt vers moi.

\- Luce ?, lança Sting. Alors ? T'a l'air d'une humeur de chien.

Je grogne. Certains reculent, d'autres pas.

\- Bon, cesse ton petit jeu d'intimidation et sort tout !

\- On va devoir faire alliance avec une autre guilde pour attaquer Dark Démon.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Parfait, on doit se débarrasser de cette foutue guilde depuis longtemps. Elle est trop dangereuse, dit-il pour lui même. Attend une seconde...pourquoi est tu de si mauvaise humeur. Quelle est cette fameuse guilde ? Ce n'est quand même pas...

\- Fairy Tail, confirmais-je.

\- Oh merde !, lance Elea. Pas eux ! Ce sont nos rivaux.

\- N'importe quoi !, lui répond Arcadia. Pas nos rivaux, mais nos alliés maintenant.

**au même moment, QG Fairy Tail**

PDV Natsu.

Le maitre est partis ce matin même pour le Conseil de la magie. Il a été convoqué, et j'espère que ce n'est pas encore a cause de nous...

Depuis maintenant 5 mois, nous déprimons tous. Culpabilité, tristesse, colère...voici ce que nous ressentons en simultané. C'est normal en fait, nous avons abandonner une partie de notre guilde pour une jeune femme que nous croyions morte. Et maintenant nous les avons perdu.

Le vieux sait où ils sont, dans quelle guilde, mais refuse de nous le dire. Il dit qu'il leur a promis de ne rien dire. De ne rien nous dire. Ils devaient vraiment nous en vouloir pour lui avoir fait promettre ça.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et toit les regards convergèrent vers elle. Le maitre la passa et la referma, tout sourire.

\- Maitre, vous êtes rentré ! Alors, que se passe t-il ? Natsu a encore fait une bêtise, tenta Mirajane.

N'importe quoi, ils savent tous que je ne fait plus rien, de bien ou de mal, depuis la disparition de mon âme soeur, comme il me plais de l'appeler.

\- Non. Nous allons faire alliance avec notre ex-æquo.

\- Quoi ?, lança le glaçon sur pattes.

\- Nous allons faire une alliance avec notre guilde concurrente si tu préfère, dit Erza.

\- Où plutôt guilde alliée.

\- Et c'est...?, essaye-je.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Il est vrai que je parlais rarement, mais à ce point...c'était exagéré, non ?

\- Angel Wings.

\- Ah ouais, la guilde qui a été créée il y a de ça 1 ans et qui nous bat presque.

\- Oui. Mais il y a autre chose, cette guilde est spéciale et cette alliance bénéfique. C'est la guilde de...

\- Lucy ?, l'interrompis-je, plein d'espoir.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. La guilde de Sting, Rogue et Minerva, de Lucy, Gajeel et Levy, de Wendy de Jubia, de Cana...

\- Mais c'est génial !, hurlais-je.

\- Oui...même si je doute qu'eux en soit ravis...

\- Quant les retrouverons nous ?, demandais-je.

\- Dans deux jours nous iront à leur QG, un de leur membre nous escortera la bas. Puis nous attaqueront, le lendemain.

**2 jours plus tard, QG Fairy Tail**

Je n'y croyais plus. Mais pourtant, le maitre nous l'avais annoncer il y a de ça deux jours. Cette incroyable nouvelle.

Depuis, j'achetais tout les journaux au sujet d'Angel Wings et suivais son parcours. Cela collait... : Lucy était partie 6 mois avant que l'on ne le remarque, et c'était i mois seulement. Donc 11 mois qu'ils sont partis, et 11 mois que la guilde existe. Ile l'ont créée.

Nous attendions avec impatience la ou le l'âge qui nous y amènerait. J'espérais du fond du Coeur que ce soit Lucy ou un des anciens notres, mais je n'y croyait pas. Ils nous en voulait trop pour ça. Et l'arrivée de ces deux jeunes filles confirma mes pensées.

Elles entrèrent calmement, même si, visiblement, elles ne nous aimaient absolument pas. La haine des autres avait déteint sur elles.

\- Bienvenue mes demoiselles. Je suis Makarof, maitre de cette guilde.

Elle portais toute deux un capuchon, et l'une d'elle l'enleva. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Mirajane, mais avec une aura plus sauvage. La seconde aussi, même elle restait d'en l'ombre, muette.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Eleanora, et voici Arcadia. Nous sommes des membres Prenium d'Angel Wings, et les meilleurs amies de notre Maitre...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus son discours. Je fixait la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Arcadia...je connaissait ce nom...

Elle aussi me fixait. Puis elle murmura quelques mots à son amie, qui acquiesça, et la jeune femme partie aussitôt. "Elea" me regarda étrangement, avec un sourire intrigué, puis nous fit signe de la suivre.

Durant le voyage, Elea se rapprocha de moi.

\- Alors comme ça tu connais Arcadia.

\- Euh, j'imagine...elle me fait penser à une personne très chère a mon Coeur, mais qui a disparue il y a de ça 9 ans.

Elea sursauta.

\- Donc elle avait raison. C'est bien toi. Ça lui a fit un choc, la pauvre. Déjà qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs...enfin, passons à autre chose. Lucy m'a beaucoup parler de toi...en mal, bien sûr.

Je levais, puis baissais la tête en entendant ses derniers mots.

\- Oui, j'imagine qu'elle m'en veut.

\- Tu n'a même pas idée ! Elle passe ses journées à te critiquer, et malheur à celui qui prononcera ton nom. Moi je pense juste que tu lui manque. Mais d'après elle, c'est de la haine. A toi de voir !

Il etait comment celui la ?

Aussi bien que les autres j'espère !

Je me concentre sur cette Fic plus que les autres, alors Reviews et vous aurez une suite !

Dqns le prochain chapitre, révélations sur Arcadia (c'est quoi a votre avis ? Essayez de devinez ça !) et sur le caractère dangereux de Lucy !

Tchao !


	5. Rencontre Explosive

Et Voila la suite (visiblement très attendue, je n'ai jamais eu autant de Reviews, donc je poste plus tôt que prévu (dimanche).

Voici tout d'abord les réponses a vos Reviews (quant on peut y répondre...)

~ Teresamichi17 : merci ! Contente que tu soit aussi enthousiaste !

~ Ayano : tout bon, c'est bien sa ***** ! En effet, la confrontation arrive...les différents face à face se feront vraiment dans le chapitre suivant (le passé VS le présent). Mais la principale confrontation, Lucy & Natsu, et Natsu & Arcadia se fait maintenant !

~ Deesse des Iles : bah oui tu sais, c'est normal ! Tricheuse :P !

~ nina : merci beaucoup ! La suite est pour maintenant !

~ Athna-10 : merci beaucoup !

~ Sins-slayer : merci ! Euh, c'est sûrement une faute de frappe. Désolée !

~ : je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre...positivement (tu attend la suite avec impatience) ou négativement (je met trois heures à écrire). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une vie à côté de l'écriture, des études et une famille. J'avait dès que j'en ai le temps, tant que je le oeut et j'ai également plusieurs fictions. J'essais de poster régulièrement (je sais, c'est raté !) et surtout de poster de bons chapitres.

PDV Arcadia

Lucy m'avais pourtant prevenue...elle me l'avait dit.

**Flash Back**

Lucy - Alors Arcadia. Tu cache des choses, et j'aimerai en être informée si possible.

Arcadia - D'accord. Elea sait déjà tout ça, elle peut rester.

Elea - Trop aimable.

Arcadia - Alors...par où commencer...j'ai eu une enfance plus que compliquée...

Elea - C'est clair.

Arcadia - Elea, la ferme !

Elea - Je me tais...

Arcadia - Parfait ! Bien, où en étais je...ah oui. Je vivait seule avec mon frère, après avoir étudier la magie des dragons slayers. Mais nous avons traverser une ville infréquentable pour de pauvres enfants comme nous. Des marchants d'esclaves de luxes, féminines, nous on repérer et ont assommé mon frère. Ils m'ont emmenée et j'ai paniquée. Tu sais comme mes pouvoirs sont puissants et donc instables...eh bien j'ai détruit la ville complète, tuant les habitants, les marchands d'esclaves et mon frère par la même occasion. C'est Elea qui m'a trouvée. Elle m'a prise sous son aile, et nous voici, 9 ans plus tard, alors que je m'en veut encore terriblement.

Lucy - Comment s'appelait-il ? Ton frère ?

Arcadia - Il s'appelait Natsu. Natsu Dragneer. Dragon slayer de feu. Il a étudié la magie avec Ignir, moi j'étais avec la soeur de ce dernier, Atlanta. Ils ont disparus le...

Lucy - ...7 Juillet 777. Oui, je sais. Mais, Natsu n'est pas...

Elle semblait troublée.

Arcadia - Tu a connu mon frère ? Quand ?

Lucy - J'ai vécu plusieurs années avec lui. Puis Lissanna est revenue et j'ai créé cette guilde.

Arcadia - Qu...quoi ? Celui que tu appelle le "rose" sans cesse, et a qui Sting trouve que je ressemble. C'est Natsu ? Mon frère ? Mais il est mort. Je l'ai tué...

Lucy - Absolument pas. Il a rejoins la guilde quant il était petit. Sans doute Apres cet incident. Mais il ne parle jamais d'avant son intégration à la guilde. Il doit sans doute te croire morte aussi.

Arcadia - C'est...je...j'ai du mal à y croire.

**Fin du Flash Back**

En effet. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Pourtant je l'avais vu. Le même regard intrigué et curieux, le même air joueur et taquin. Natsu n'avait pas changé. Je n'avais pas tuer mon frère. Et j'en étais soulagée.

PDV Elea

La pauvre Arcadia en était vraiment troublée. C'était donc lui, Natsu Dragnner. Le fameux frère jumeau d'Arcadia. Celui qui avait briser le coeur de Lucy et n'avais pas su répondre à ses attentes, pourtant pas énormes. Il en était des chose, ce pauvre garçon. Et n'en était même pas au courant.

\- Nous arrivons, annonçais-je d'une voix forte.

En effet, le manoir Heartfilia était visible d'ici.

\- Je vous présente le QG d'Angel Wings. C'est un manoir que notre maitre a racheter.

Natsu semblait ébahis.

\- Tu connais ce manoir ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Hum, oui. C'est celui dans lequel ma Luce a grandie.

\- Ta Luce ? Lucy n'accepte pas que certains l'appelle comme ça, en dehors de son entourage proche. Alors évite de le faire en sa présence. Elle s'énerverais. Ah, une dernière petite chose... : elle a changé. Ne la sous estime surtout pas. Cela pourrais t'être fatal. Salut !

Je m'avançais dans les quelques rangs et poussa la grille magique du manoir.

\- Nous y voici ! Le QG.

Nous traversons les jardins, ouis, juste devant la porte, je préféra les prevenir.

\- Je sais que nombreux sont ceux qui s'en veulent. D'avoir oublier une partie de vos membres. Eh bien sachez que certains vous on pardonné. D'autre pas. A vous de faire la différence. Et ils ont changer. Tous. Ce sont des anges, plus des fées. Ils sont chez eux.

Sur ces derniers mots, je poussait la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant le grand hall, le bar, les tables et les autres accès. Des têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Certains vinrent, d'autres non.

\- Bienvenue à Angel Wings !

Nous entrions dans la guide. Les fées semblaient épatées et mal a l'aise. Un brun plutôt mignon cherchait quelqu'un et la trouva. Son regard s'éclaira un instant. Puis s'assombrit de nouveau. Je regardais dans sa direction, et aperçut Jubia avec nos triplés dragueurs. Si celui ci s'intéressait à Jubia, il devait être son fameux Mr-Grey. Hélas pour lui, elle l'avait renié il y a de ça 3 mois. Elle avait enfin fini par se faire une raison.

Arcadia s'avança vers nous, visiblement remise de sa surprise. Elle ôta son capuchon, dévoilant sa beauté surhumaine. J'entendis de nombreux mages hoqueter et l'admirer de manière insistante. C'est vrai qu'elle était une déesse vivante pour les hommes : de longs cheveux roses qui tombent jusqu'aux genoux, de grands yeux bleus froids et gracieux, et sa tenue était aussi belle qu'elle. Elle portait un haut en cuir sans manches et un peu décolleté, descendant jusqu'aux hanches et rejoignants un jean noir. Des bottines complétaient l'ensemble. Le rose de ses cheveux se mélangeait étonnamment bien avec sa tenue complément noire. Elle avait malgré toi cet air froid, qui ne faisait que plus rêver les hommes.

\- Veuillez me pardonner pour tout a l'heure. J'étais assez...pressée. Je suis Arcadia, l'une des lieutenants et mages Prenium d'Angel Wings.

Ils avaient tous beuguer, sidérer par la jeune femme.

\- Le maitre est sortie, reprit-elle... Ils devraient revenir dans une heure ou deux.

Je rigolait.

\- Il a enfin réussi à la convaincre. C'est pas trop tôt. Bien, en attendant, faisons connaissance ! Arcadia, je te laisse au bar.

Elle hocha la tête. Et Natsu je la lâchait pas des yeux. Et s'il tombait amoureux...ce serait un comble de tomber amoureux de sa propre soeur jumelle. Mais non, il semblait la reconnaître. Il voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais Arcadia recula un peu. Il insista pourtant et s'approcha franchement d'elle. Je hochais la tête en la regardant et fit continuer la "visite" de nos "convives".

PDV Natsu

C'était elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Arcadia...

\- Arcadia...c'est bien toi ? Est ce vraiment possible...

J'étais perdu. Elle non.

\- Oui c'est moi Nat'. C'est fou non ? Se retrouver ainsi, près de 19 ans plus tard.

C'était elle. Elle venait de le confirmer.

\- Je te croyait morte ! Où était tu passé ?! Et pourquoi ne m'a tu pas rejoins si tu savais où j'étais !

Elle secoua la tête. Je ne comprenais plus.

\- Quant ils m'ont emmener, mes pouvoirs se sont instinctivement libérés. J'ai tout détruit. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué. J'ai mit 9 ans a essayé de m'en remettre. Lucy m'a appris il y a quelques semaines que tu était vivant, et celui qu'elle appelle le "rose", celui qu'elle haïssait tant. Qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait ignorée.

Il y avait un peu trop d'importations à assimiler. Ma soeur était vivante et en face de moi. Lucy lui a parler de moi, en mal. Lucy m'a aimé.

\- J'ai cru la même chose. Que tu était morte. Je t'ai cherchée partout, mais rien a faire. Tu avait définitivement disparue.

PDV Arcadia

\- Plus besoin de ressasser le passé. Tout va bien.

Je ne veut plus parler de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment la. Du nombre de village que j'ai détruit, pour tenter de me calmer, avant de rencontrer Elea.

Certes, nos retrouvailles ne sont pas fusion elles et très joyeuse. Mais j'ai appris qu'il était vivant il y a déjà quelques semaines, et il a briser le coeur de mon maitre et l'une de mes meilleurs amies.

**Un peu plus tard**

PDV Normal

Grey se dirigea vers la jeune mage d'eau.  
\- Salut Jubia. Tu...je...tu m'a manquée.  
La jeune femme tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et le toisa.  
\- Tient, Grey. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.  
Le mage de construction perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, les mecs et moi on a un truc a faire ! Ciao !  
Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit avec Will, Stephen et Matthew. Même si ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour la plus âgée des Strauss. En effet, il regardait Mirajane avec des yeux de merlan fris.  
La petite nouvelle, Allison, s'avança dans l'allée. Jolie mage rousse aux longs cheveux, elle avait également des yeux verts arrogants et magnifiques. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et une bonne poigne également. Vêtue intégralement de jean couleur bleu pale, elle complétais son ensemble d'une paire de bottes de cuir noir. Elle s'assis au bar et parla a Arcadia. Natsu n'était pas loin de sa sœur, un peu plus loin a bar.

PDV Arcardia

Je distinguais quelques chose a ma droite et en tournant la tête, je vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond, les cheveux ébouriffés, un regard onyx fier, fixé sur Eleanora. Il avait la marque de Fairy Tail sur le torse, et une cicatrice sur l'œil.  
\- Elle est jolie hein ?, lui lançais-je.  
Il sursauta et son regard froid de posa sur moi. Il fini par hocher la tête.  
\- Oui. C'est vrai.  
\- Attention, lui dis-je, elle est aussi dangereuse qu'elle est belle.  
Il me fixa d'un regard prometteur  
\- Ça marche aussi pour toi ?  
Allison lui répondis a ma place.  
\- Attention a toi ! Cette règle marche pour toutes les filles de la guilde. Le maître accepte tout le monde, y compris les filles magnifiques avec du caractère. Et Arcadia est l'une des plus jolies de la guilde. Et le caractère qui va avec.  
Il sourit. Un sourire aguicheur. Dragueur. Habitué.  
\- Eh bien ma belle, on va bien s'entendre.  
\- Luxus tu la touche même pas !  
Je rigolais. J'avais retrouvé mon frère depuis même pas une heure et il me surprotégeait déjà. Mais il l'avais tellement manqué que je le laissait faire.  
\- Oh, Natsu. C'est bon quoi. Ça te regarde pas si Mlle et moi nous nous entendons bien.  
\- Bien sur que oui.  
J'interrompis mon frère.  
\- Désolé beau blond. Je suis pas intéressée.  
\- Je suis sur que si enfin ! On s'entend bien non ?  
\- Non. Et puis j'ai un copain.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, surpris.  
\- Ah bon ?  
Natsu de précipita vers moi.  
\- C'est qui ce mec ?! Je vais l'exploser.  
\- Pas une deuxième fois, non.  
Cette voix...je me retournais et aperçu Gajeel et Lévy.  
\- Une deuxième fois ? Je l'ai déjà battus ?, demanda mon frangin.  
Un grand sourire apparus soudainement sur nos trois visages.  
\- Oui, dis simplement Lévy. Et tu le connais bien. Tu l'a battus avec difficulté durant les jeux inter magique.  
\- Ah bon ?, avons nous dit en cœur.  
\- Oui Arcadia, Natsu a battu ton copain aux jeux. Au combat des chasseurs de dragons.  
\- Oh non...c'est Sting ?, hurla t-il, complètement paniqué.  
\- Non, dis Lévy avec une grimace.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sting est avec Lucy...et mon frère aime Lucy, donc c'est pas mieux.  
J'allais lui donner un nouvel indice quant deux bras musclés s'enserrèrent autour de ma taille et que leur propriétaire m'embrassa dans le cou.  
\- On parlais justement de toi, dis je.  
Natsu était muet comme...comme Natsu. Aucune comparaison n'est possible.  
\- Tu...tu est en cou-couple avec Rogue ?  
\- Oui et alors ? Rogue, je te présente Natsu, mon frère.  
\- Oui, je sais qui...quoi ? Ton frère ? Il était pas mort ?, demanda Rogue, toujours aussi calmement (un peu moins que d'habitude quand même).  
\- Faut croire que non.

PDV normal

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement, laissant apparaître Lucy et Sting.  
Ce dernier était vêtu comme d'habitude, une veste de fourrure dénudant son torse, un pantalon large et des bottes.  
La jeune femme blonde portait la même tenue qu'Arcadia, mais ses bottes montaient plus haut, et son haut de cuir, bien que sans manches, était un peu plus décolleté. De plus, les "manches" s'arrêtaient donc aux épaules, puis reprenaient aux coudes, et s'arrêtaient aux poignets (je sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je cherche a décrire...en gros les manches s'arrêtent puis recommence, comme un gant pour les poignets).  
Natsu les fixa un moment, ravi de revoir sa Luce, un peu moins de la voir avec lui. Eleanora s'approcha et annonça la chose qui étonna le plus le jeune mage.  
\- Bien. Membres de Fairy Tail, je vous présente la chef d'Angel Wings, propriétaire de ce manoir et détentrice des pouvoirs des pouvoirs des dragons : Lucy Heartfilia. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Sting.  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Et comprirent la relation qui le liait a l'ancienne fée. Tous sauf Natsu bien sur. Mais ils étaient si abasourdis qu'ils ne firent pas attention a ce qu'avait dit Elea, quant aux pouvoirs dragoniques de Lucy.  
Natsu dévisagea Lucy. C'était elle leur maitre. Et elle avait une expression si...froide. Déçue. Agressive.

\- Bienvenue membres de Fairy Tail. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est Parce que le Conseil a décider de nous faire faire alliance, bien que je soit contre. Demain, nos deux guildes iront battre la chef des guildes clandestines, Dark Demons. Elle est composée de 8 membres considérés comme invincibles et est à la tête de tout un réseau. Demain, nous le détruirons.

Ses membres applaudirent. Ils semblaient ravis de partir se battre.

\- Makarof et moi avons déjà composer vos équipes. Il mènera l'offensive d'ici, et moi je serai avec vous sur le terrain. Blase reste ici. Il y aura 6 équipes en tout. Nous mélangeront Fairy Tail a Angel Wings. Voici les compositions.

Elle afficha une liste et tous purent la lire.

Équipe N°1 ~ Allison, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Lissana.

Équipe N°2 ~ Matthew, Wendy, Mirajane, Bixtrow, Romeo.

Équipe N°3 ~ Will, Eleanora, Luxus, Fried.

Équipe N°4 ~ Stephen, Jubia, Grey, Evergreen, Elfman.

Équipe N°5 ~ Elicia, Silver, Kana, Macao.

Équipe N°6 ~ Sting, Rogue, Arcadia, Lucy, Natsu.

\- L'équipe 1 sera dans les jardins, et Erza sera à sa tête. L'équipe 2 ira aux entrepôts, et Mirajane tu sera à leur tête. Équipe 3, étage 1, Eleanora, tu gère. Équipe 4 au second étage, Jubia et Grey a leur tête. Équipe 5 dans la tour, celle du centre, et Elicia tu gère tout ça. Équipe 6, je suis à leur tête, et on s'occupe des trois caves. Ceux qui ne sont pas dans des équipes me feront le plaisir de sécuriser le périmètre. Personne ne s'échappe, et personne n'entre. Blase tu reste ici avec Makarof. Chaque chef d'équipe aura une oreillette. Si une équipe est bléssée, elle se rapatrie sur la plus proche a l'aide des oreillettes. Si elle ne peut pas se déplacer, la plus proche viendra a elle.

Elle descendit de son perchoir pour se mêler à la foule. Enfin, à la foule de sa guilde uniquement. Elle évitait les fées, craintive et agressive. Natsu fit l'erreur d'essayer de lui parler. Grave erreur, en effet.

\- Luce. Luce. Hey Luce, je te parle !

Cette fois la concernée se retourna. Le silence etait parfait et tout les regards étaient dirigés vers le lieu de la confrontation tant attendue par l'un et si redoutée par l'autre.

\- Tu veux quoi la Salamandre ?

Son ton froid et méprisant surpris le mage de feu, mais il ne se laissa pas décourager ainsi.

\- On a appris pourquoi t'es partie...pourquoi vous êtes tous partis. Et on en est tous désolé. Nous étions si heureux de revoir Lissana...

\- ...que vous nous en avez oublier. J'avais compris.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Ah oui ! Mais c'est génial ça !

Elle l'interrompis de nouveau.

\- C'est pour ça que je me permet de vous adressez un unique avertissement. Restez loin de mes membres. Loin de moi. Et laisse Arcadia tranquille. Nous ne sommes pas alliés et nous le serons jamais.

Le jeune mage explosa.

\- Pardon ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte là ! Je m'approche de ma soeur si je veut. Et nous sommes alliés pour cette mission.

\- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, non. Mais le Conseil ne m'a pas laisser le choix.

\- Dit pas ça. Je suis sure qu'en vrai t'était ravie de nous revoir.

\- Makarof. Dis lui, demanda la jeune mage, à deux doigts de massacrer la flamme.

\- C'est...c'est vrai Natsu. Elle était vraiment en colère quand le Conseil lui a annoncer notre future alliance.

Le silence fut encore plus complet. Les fées regardaient Lucy avec espoir, alors que les anges soutenaient leur chef, sachant tout ce qu'elle et ses amis ex-fées avaient subis avant la création de cette guilde refuge.

\- Voila. C'est tout. Nous ferons temporairement alliance, puis nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Sauf aux jeux inter magiques, en tant que ce que nous sommes. Des ennemis.

Elle se retourna et parti. Le mage de feu était très en colère. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'ils étaient des ennemis. Ils étaient coéquipiers...et plus encore pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle souhaiter ne jamais le revoir ?!

Il lui attrapa la main.

\- Non Luce. Reste. Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Je tiens à toi.

A son grand regret, elle ne prit pas en compte les derniers mots, trop aveuglée par la rage.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle l'envoya valdinguer au fond de la salle. Elle ne semblait plus se contrôler et avançais vers lui, les yeux pleins de rage et de tristesse.

\- Lucy ! Calme toi !

\- Lucy !

\- Mais, il se passe quoi la ?

Les cries des fées résonnèrent dans la grande salle. Natsu la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et les anges, eux, savaient ce qui se passait. Mais ils réagirent, voyant qu'elle risquait de le tuer.

\- Lucy. Stop. Ça suffit. Tu est trop puissante pour lui.

Sting lui prit le bras et Elea lui prit l'autre. Il la reculèrent et elle sembla se calmer. Mais la stupidité du mage a terre semblait atteindre tout le sommets.

\- Trop puissante pour moi ?! Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

Il ne disait pas ça méchamment, il croyait que l'on se foutais de lui. Mais l'effet que cela produisit sur Lucy fut immédiat.

\- Je vais t'écraser sale insecte !

Elle fit valdinguer Elea et Sting, puis fonça sur le pauvre garçon, juste oublié par la nature sur le plan mental.

Elle lui assena un puissant coup sur le torse et il vola au loin. Erza s'interposa.

\- Levy ! D'où elle a cette force ?!

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

\- Elle a développé de nouveaux pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs de...

Lucy l'interrompis.

\- Poing d'acier du dragon des océans !

Elea soupira, en se relevant.

\- Bah merde alors. Si elle utilise la mienne.

Natsu et Erza furent envoyés en arrière, et cette fois ce fut les Strauss qui agirent.

\- C'est quoi ça ? C'est une slayer des eaux ?

Levy secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est ça le problème. Rogue, Sting, Elea, Arcadia. Allez y.

Les quatre chasseurs de dragons se mirent en ligne devant Lucy. Gajeel s'y ajouta. Tout les cinq créèrent une puissante boule de magie qui fonça sur Lucy.

Ils vont la tuer, songea un instant Natsu avant devoir la magie la percuter. Elle posa un genou à terre, tel un roi prêt à être couronné, et fut repoussée en arrière, glissant sur le sol. Puis elle se releva. Elle dépoussiéra ses habits mine de rien et...sourit, tout simplement.

\- Merci. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention.

Les fées étaient bouche bée.

Lucy leur explique ses nouveaux pouvoirs et leur origine.

\- Or, il se trouve que, en tant que multi slayer, j'ai également celui de Zeleph, l'Apocalypse. Donc un peu moins de self-control en cas d'énervement trop brutal.

\- Et la magie du dragon slayer d'Apocalypse est mon pouvoir. Imaginez pour moi. Je n'ai aucun self control. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux rester loin de moi, fini Arcadia, préférant prevenir que guerir.

Elle sourit, désolée.

\- Bref. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu vous blesser. Wendy va s'occuper de vous.

Elle dérouilla ses articulations mais ne s'approcha pas de Natsu pour autant. Puis, au plus grand damne de notre cher idiot, elle embrassa Sting.

Le prochain chapitre va mettre un sacré bout de temps à etre pondu, alors j'espère avoir repondu a vos attentes avec celui ci. Il parlera de la réaction de chacun des membres, rapprochera Arcadia et Natsu et Grey et Jubia. Nos amis partiront pour la bataille (qui se déroulera en plusieurs chapitres !).

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec vos Reviews geniales !

Rapellez vous :

\+ Reviews - + Encouragements - Nouveau chapitre plus rapidement.


	6. Confessions Sincères

Voila le chapitre qui a mit, je le conçois, un certain temps à apparaître, et j'en suis désolée !

Je vous laisse lire, un grand merci pour vos Reviews !

PDV Eleanora

La soirée s'était terminée plutôt calmement. Lucy était partie juste après le petit incident, et la guilde alliée avait prit les chambres d'amis.

Natsu avait squatté la chambre d'Arcadia, trop heureux d'avoir retrouver sa sœur pour la lâcher aussi facilement.

Grey tentai par tout les moyens de récupérer Jubia, mais cette dernière ne trainait qu'avec les triplés. Enfin, seulement deux des trois, car Matthew était littéralement dingue d'une jeune femme qui me ressemblait un peu trop...en bien plus douce, paraît-il.

\- C'est Mirajane Strauss.

Je sursautais, la voix de Lévy me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- La jeune mage qui te ressemble et sur qui Matt a flasher est Mirajane. C'est une mage très celebre au Sorcerer. Une démine extrêmement puissante et une bonne amie malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu vois la grand costaud aux cheveux blancs et la petite fragile ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Eh bien ce sont Elfman et Lissana Strauss, son petit frère et sa petite sœur.

\- Attend...Lissana ?! C'est pas pour elle que vous avez été ignoré par toute cette bande de bras cassés ?

Elle rigola. Je ne trouvais pas du tout la situation comique, mais bon...

\- Oui. C'est bien elle. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Elle n'a rien voulu de tout cela, nous le savons bien. Mais toute la guilde l'apprécie énormément. Alors forcément, a son retour, tout le monde s'est rué vers elle, oubliant une partie de leur guilde : nous.

J'acquiesçait de nouveau.

\- Donc c'est une coupable et une victime.

\- C'est ça.

\- Hum...dit Levy...la fameuse Mirajane ? Elle est en couple ?

Elle rougis.

\- Euh...non, pourquoi ? Tu...enfin, je ne te juge pas mais...

J'expliquais de rire.

\- Non Levy, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Matt´ ! Il est comme un frère pour moi, alors je veut le meilleur pour lui. Par contre, le grand blond, je ne suis pas contre...

\- Luxus ? Oh, c'est le petit fils de Maître...de Makarof. C'est le pire coureur de jupon de la guilde, après les pervers Macao et Wakaba qui bavaient sur Arcadia.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Ils craquent tous sur elle, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que Natsu en était ! Mais non, heureusement, il l'avait juste reconnue.

PDV Erza

J'avais mit du temps a assimiler les dernières découvertes...les pouvoirs de Lucy, sa puissance phénoménale, son statut de slayer et de maître de guilde puissante et respectée.

\- Ça va pas ?

Je me retournais tranquillement, et aperçus Jubia derrière moi.

\- Jubia ! Contenté de te voir.

Elle sourit, visiblement un peu gênée par ma réaction. Je pense qu'elle ne se doutais pas que je l'appréciais réellement. Quitter une guilde noire demande du courage. Je la respectais énormément pour ça. Affronter son passé et son présent pour un avenir meilleur. Je l'avais vécu également.

\- Moi de même Titania.

\- Voyons, mon nom est Erza. Fait comme tout le monde et appelle moi ainsi.

Elle rougie d'autant plus et sourit.

\- Oui Er-Erza.

\- Alors ? Pour toi et Grey ?

Elle soupira.

\- Jubia a mit longtemps avant de l'oublier et d'accepter le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas. Alors c'est dur de le revoir ainsi.

\- Il a mal vécu ton départ tu sais. Il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Je le sais...mais j'ai enfin réussi a l'oublier. Aimer est trop douloureux pour Jubia. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'aime vraiment.

\- Si. Si croit moi. Je ne connais pas grand chose a l'amour, mais te revoir lui a redonner le sourire. Mais il l'a perdu quant il a eu que des sentiments n'étaient plus partagés.

\- Ils le sont toujours ! Ils le seront toujours. Il faut juste du temps a Jubia. Juste un peu de temps.

Je sourit.

\- Alors prend ton temps Jubia. Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir par contre. Il est persuadé que tu l'a oublié.

\- Jamais..., murmura t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

\- Bonne chance Jubia, soufflais-je.

PDV Grey

La réaction de Jubia m'apercevant m'avait désespérer. J'étais désespéré. Elle m'avait tant manqué, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

\- S'lut mec !

Je soupirais.

\- Gajeel...que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence absolument pas désirée ?

Il rigola.

\- Je voulais juste te parler vite fait. Je me suis rapproche de Jubia ces derniers temps. Alors je veut que tout soit clair.

Je sursautais, paniqué. C'était pour ça qu'elle me rejetait.

\- Quoi ? Mais et Levy ?

Il ne parut pas comprendre, puis explosa de rire.

\- Non, t'a rien compris toi ! Je te dit que je suis devenu très amis avec elle et que je sais qu'elle t'aime. Je veut qu'elle soir heureuse. Tu comprend ?

Je soufflais, soulagé.

\- Oui, je comprend. Moi aussi je l'aime.

\- Alors va le lui dire, espèce de glaçon dégénéré sans cervelle !

Je rigolais et il partit. Il est franc mais règle bien les chose.

PDV Natsu

J'étais dans la chambre d'Arcadia. Cette dernière me fixais depuis une heure dans rien dire. Puis elle brisa enfin le silence.

\- T'a fait quoi a Lucy ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment a cette question, mais puisqu'elle la posait...

\- Je l'aimait et Lissana est revenue. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle car elle m'a énormément manqué. C'est ma meilleur amie !

\- Et Lucy ?

\- Elle a toujours été plus qu'une amie. Tu pense que je l'ai perdue ?

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Oui.

Je tombais a genou sur le sol. Alors je l'avais vraiment perdue.

\- Je suis désolée Nat´. Mais elle parle de toi exclusivement en négatif, et même si on a tous vu que tu lui manquait, elle te hais. Elle t'a aimé un certain temps et toi tu l'a ignorée. Elle est vraiment heureuse avec Sting. C'est LE couple parfait en ce moment. Ils sont partout : au Sorcerer, en interview, en rendez vous. Ils sont heureux Nat´. Laisse les vivre leur vie.

Je me prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je voudrais bien...mais je ne peut pas. Je l'aime tellement. Je ferais tout pour elle. Même si pour la récupérer je doit affronter son chien de garde.

Elle soupira de lassitude.

\- Dans ce cas tu risque d´affronter tout Angel Wings. Et moi aussi.

Elle aussi ?

\- Car nous sommes ce que, d'après Lucy, vous n'avez jamais été : une famille soudée. Tu attaque un membre, tout les autres le défende. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Alors un conseil : tient toi a carreau et reste loin d'elle. Peut être que contre la guilde vous ferez tous le poids. Mais pas contre Lucy et moi. Nous ne nous contrôlons pas quand notre puissance et activée. C'est une conseil.

\- Maintenant dort Nat´. Demain sera sanglant.

Je hochais la tête. Mais je ne l'écouterais pas. C'est MA Lucy !

PDV Lucy

Je m´en voulait de m'être emportée aussi simplement. Le Serpentaire état mon pouvoir le plus incontrôlable.

\- Coucou Lucy !

\- Salut Mira. Je croit que t'a taper dans l'œil de l'un de mes membres.

Elle rougie. Je n'y allais pas par 4 chemins.

\- Oui, je le sais. Il n'est pas mal non plus. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue te parler.

\- Alors de quoi ? Natsu ou mes pouvoirs ?

\- Les deux. Mais pour le moment, c'est de tes pouvoirs que je veut te parler. C'est quoi ? Et tes esprits ?

\- Mes esprits vont bien ! Ils se sont juste attribués chacun l'un des pouvoirs des dragons slayers. Quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs, l'un d'eux est invoqué. Mes pouvoirs sont instables quand ma relation avec l'esprit est...instable.

\- Et l'Apocalypse ?! Qui est ce ?

\- Le plus récent et le plus irrégulier. La porte du Serpentaire.

\- Et quelle clé représente quelle porte ?

\- Par exemple Loki est le feu, Aquarius l'eau, Virgo la terre, Scorpion le sable, Aries l'air, ...

\- Et il y a des conséquences ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Quand j'invoque un esprit maintenant, leurs pouvoirs sont décuplés mais je ne peut pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de slayer. Voilà, c'est a peu près tout.

\- A peu près tout ?! Mais tout tes pouvoirs ont changé ! T'es maître de guilde et mage sacrée, en tant que maître justement.

Je rigolais.

\- Oui et alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse tomber. Bon, toi et Sting ?!

Là je retrouvais ma Mirajane.

\- Quoi "moi et Sting" ?

\- Fait pas ton innocente Lucy ! Tu sort avec un canon ! Comment vous vous êtes mit ensemble ?

\- Eh bien...nous avons créer la guilde ensemble, et peu a peu nous nous sommes rapprochés. On a fini par se mettre ensemble, a peu près a la période de l'apparition de mes pouvoirs.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et Natsu ?

Je crispais les poings, serrais les dents et grimaça.

\- Quoi ... ?

Je n'arrivais même pas a prononcer son nom.

\- Il m'a assez pourris la vie comme ça ! Il m'a viree de son équipe pour y intégrer son grand amour, m'a ignorée et ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon départ.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Voyant qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose, je l'interrompis de nouveau.

\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si. Tu a raison Lucy. Mais il en a beaucoup souffert. Quant nous l'avons tous remarqué, il y a eu un si grand vide ! Et lui aussi l'a subi. Le manque. Tu lui manquais comme jamais !

\- Il n'avais qu'à s'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Si il avait voulu de moi, nous serrions ensemble en ce moment même !

Elle hésita, puis les mots interdits franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'aime toujours.

Je m'apprêtais a lui tordre le cou quand elle continua, me figeant littéralement.

\- Toi aussi il t'a manqué. Et il te manque toujours autant. Tu n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même maintenant que tu est avec Sting tu l'aime. Et tu regrette qu'il n'ai pas réagis plus tôt.

Je fut a mon tour de la bluffer.

\- Tu a raison. Ce qui m'unis a Nat´ est trop grand pour être brisé ainsi. Mais c'est hélas trop tard. Oui, j'aime toujours Natsu, et lui assume enfin son amour pour moi. Mais j'aime Sting et il ne m'a pas fait tout ce mal !

Je baissais la tête.

\- Je ne t'en veut pas car tu t'es rendue compte de note départ. Et ce bien avant les autres. C'est toi qui a dut les prévenir. Je leur en veut. Pas a toi.

Elle sourit.

\- Je comprend que tu leur en veuille. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça. Mais j'ai passé ce stade. Nous t'avons retrouvée et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'ai quitté Fairy Tail il y a presque un an. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Je doit avouer que vous m'avez manqué. Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant "eux", mais je suis contente de vous revoir.

Je sourit et la prit dans mes bras. Mira était et resterait l'une de mes meilleurs amies.

** Le lendemain, Guilde d'Angel Wings **

\- Bon, c'est clair pour tout le monde ? Chaque groupe prend une secteur d'assaut, et on bat le membre de Dark Demon qui s'y trouve.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Bien.

\- Alors on y va ?

Et nous passions le pas de la porte.

Alors, ce chapitre ? Donnez moi vos impressions, vos com's, ...

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons l'offensive, et en PDV l'aperçu des groupes, la rencontre avec leurs adversaires, ...

Les combats seront dans les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivants celui-ci.

A bientôt !

PS : le chapitre 7 n'est même pas en cours d'écriture, alors laissez moi du temps, j'ai beaucoup d'autres chapitres en cours !


	7. La nymphe et les titans

Salut ! Désolée pour le retard, et surtout pour la taille de ce chapitre. J'ai de très grosses difficultés à écrire les combats, alors cumulant cela a une panne d'inspiration et au lycée, c'est mortel !

Les chapitres suivants seront plus courts car ils porteront chacun sur un combat de mage. Groupes après groupes.

Celui ci traite donc du groupe un : Erza, Alisson, Lissana, Levy et Gajeel.

Bonne lecture !

PDV Levy

Nous sommes tous partis il y a quelques heures du QG. Le trajet ne fut pas compliqué, pas de problèmes, pas d'engeulades, tranquille. Nous sommes enfin arrivés.

C'est un manoir magnifique...le QG de la guilde noire Dark Demons. Arcadia nous exposa la situation.

\- Bon. Il n'y a que 8 membres, mais ils se sont appropriés ce manoir en tuant leurs propriétaires ! Ils attendent dans ce manoir. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ils ont été entraînés pour tuer et ne vous lâcheront pas.

Lucy prend sa suite.

\- Nous sommes tous équipés d'oreillettes et connectés aux autres et au QG, où Blase et Makarof nous surveillent. Ils sont correctement équipés et peuvent nous suivre, à l'aide les écrans que nous avons au QG, à travers ce fichu manoir. Ils vont également savoir qui se trouve face à qui et sauront lequel des 8 membres il manque quand nous leur indiqueront face à qui nous nous trouvons.

Et Arcadia reprend.

\- Vous avez bien compris ?

...

\- Ok, on y va ! Toutes les équipes rentrent et le reste surveille dehors !

Voila comment nous sommes entrés.

Allison, Gajeel et moi avions été assigné à l'équipe d'Erza et Lissana. Allisson ne les connaissait pas, et de tout ceux qui avaient quittés Fairy Tail, Gajeel et moi étions les moins rancuniers suite à ce triste événement. La coopération ne fut donc pas une corvée. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur nos différentes guildes, la solution vint seul...il était clair que le jardin était d'une surface mille fois trop grande.

\- On va devoir se séparer.

Personne n'était ravis, mais c'était vrai...

\- Bon. Lissana et moi, on fait à droite. Vous autres, vous allez à gauche. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un, appelez nous !, décida Erza.

\- Ok..., dis je simplement.

Cette solution était de loin la meilleur et la plus logique. Je partis donc vers la gauche du jardin, mon compagnon et Allison à mes côtés. Nous n'avions pas fait trois pas qu'Erza nous appela.

\- J'en ai une !

Bien sur, nous rebroussions chemin en soufflant...et une surprise nous attendais : face à nous cinq se trouvais une femme, qui, je dois l'admettre, battait tout les records de beauté. D'une hauteur basique, quoiqu'un peu petite, elle était d'une taille de guêpe impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux pourpres lui arrivait au creux des genoux et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rose malsain. Aussi belle que mauvaise, elle me faisait presque penser à une sirène...enchanteresse et mortelle. Perdis dans notre contemplation, sa voix mélodieuse nous fit presque sursauter.

\- Je suis Adylle, nymphe de ce jardin.

En effet, le surnom de nymphe lui allait comme un gant.

\- On doit tous se présenter un à un, ou on peut passer directement aux choses sérieuses ?

Je me retint de rire devant l'indélicatesse de mon compagnon. Mais il avait raison. La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Certe, nous pouvons passer sur les présentations. Vous êtes ici pour m'anéantir, et moi de même. Je pense que nos objectifs se rejoignent, mais s'opposent en tout point. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je dois vous abattre.

Elle ouvrit les mains en grand et un pollen blanc brillant sortis des plantes à sa portée. Bien sur, il vint sur nous. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fin...je planais et en même temps je sombrais. Ce n'était même pas imaginable comme sensation...un immense sentiment d'insécurité et de bien être mélangés pour ne former qu'une seule et unique sensation extrêmement troublante. Je parviens tourner la tête...Erza, Lissana et Gajeel étaient dans le même état de somnolence que moi...mais Alisson se tenait bien droite, les yeux plissés et un Katana dans chaque mains. Sa voix claire s'éleva dans le silence de...la nuit ? Non, impossible ! Nous étions en début de matinée ! Pas en fin de journée...je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Je suis une mage des poisons et des antidotes. Je suis donc calées en matière de plantes aborigènes et dangereuses. Alors tes spores venimeux te me font aucun effet.

La mage violette ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés.

\- Tu m'en voit perplexe. Cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé de croiser une mage capable d'y résister.

Alisson brandi ses armes à bout de bras et trancha deux pieds de plantes...je ne remarquais qu'après que c'était ces plantes qui diffusaient le poison. Aussitôt les plantes tranchées, Erza, Lissana, Gajeel et moi sortions de notre torpeur mortelle.

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ?!, demandais-je en toussant.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Un pollen paralysant. Il aurait fini par vous tuer...si tout c'était passé comme prévu.

Alisson sautilla, ravie.

\- Eh bien rien ne s'est passé suivant tes dires !, lançais-je. Et nous te le devons Allie !

Elle sautilla de plus bel. Alisson était ainsi. Elle était complètement lunatique et très étrange. Un instant elle était sérieuse et correcte, et celui d'après elle devenait une jeune enfant le jour de Noël.

La jolie mage fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation d'y aller plus fort !

Elle leva ses deux mains vers le ciel et toit nos regards y convergèrent, inquiets. Nous avions raison. Mais la menace ne venait pas du ciel. Une plante grimpante géante nous saisi par les pieds, puis les jambes et les bras. Nous étions impuissants et immobilisés, mais toujours vivants...c'était déjà ça !

Erza réagis immédiatement. Elle changea d'armure, en prenant une plus ample. Les tiges s'écartèrent donc, et Erza put changer d'armure de nouveau, prenant celle du feu, plus fine. Elle s'extirpa de sa prison et incendia les nôtres. La jeune fille hurla et Erza sembla étonnée. Je compris tout de suite.

\- Elle est reliée aux plantes ! Pour la vaincre, il suffit de détruire ses plantes !

Les autres acquiescèrent et se préparèrent au combat. La mage ennemie rican a et apercevant Erza, plus éloignée de nous proche et d'elle. Les tiges attaquèrent de nouveau, et l'une d'elle la transperça au niveau du dos.

\- ERZA !

Mon cri effrayé de l'empêcha pas de tomber au sol, une main sur le ventre. Au contraire.

Je me précipita vers elle, et les autres me suivirent. Pendant que je m'appliquais à soigner la plaie de mon amie, les autres détruisaient la folle. Quand enfin je suis parvenue à panser la plaie et à réduire l'hémorragie, je jetais un coup d'œil au combat, déjà fini. La fille était a terre, ses plantes découpées autour d'elle.

Lissana vint vers moi.

\- Comment va Erza ?

\- Elle tient le coup. Mais on doit se dépêcher de sortir de là !

Gajeel prit Erza sur ses épaules et nous quittions cet endroit maudit.

Un peu plus loin, du côté des entrepôts...

PDV Matthew

Nous circulons dans les entrepôts. C'est calme. Un peu trop.

J'ai été placé dans le groupe de Wendy, de la jolie blanche et d'autres de Fairy Tail. Je ne les connais pas, alors je reste dans mon coin, avec Wendy.

Un bruit...un homme se tient de devant nous. Assez âgé, l'air menaçant.

Que le spectacle commence...

C'était sympa ? Reussi ? Ou pas...

Donnez vos avis !

Le prochain chapitre va mettre un certain temps a sortir ! Alors profitez de celui là !


	8. L'Homme-Ninja face a Satan

_Bonjour Bonjour !_

 _Pour répondre a la plupart des questions, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction !_

 _Avec "A chaques choix ses raisons", c'est ma fiction la plus populaire !_

 _J'adore cette fiction, mais comme dit précédemment, j'ai des études (tout doux, je ne suis qu'en 1ere !), une vie chargée (dodo, dodo !) et d'autres fictions (rien a dire...) !_

 _Je suis très active avec "Histoire de Famille", "Laissez moi vivre", "Puisse le sort vous êtres favorable", ..._

 _Cette fiction me bloque car je n'ai que peu d'inspiration pour les combats. Les chapitres a venir seront donc probablements très très courts, mais je les espèrent intéressants !_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _~ emilien03400 : Eh bien j'espère qu'après tout ce temps tu l'est toujours !_

 _~ Ccilia : Merci ;) Ne t'en fait pas je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Jamais. Comme tu me l'a conseillé, j'ai pris mon temps et j'espère avoir un bon retour !_

 _~ P'titMistifgri : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a énormément touchée ! J'apprécie que tu aime cette fiction autant et qu'elle soit unique ! Et si, ton commentaire m'a fait rougir... J'avoue que c'est ta review, que j'ai reçu il y a peu, qui m'a remotivée et j'ai écris ce chapitre (qui n'étais même pas encore débuté !) en une journée !_

* * *

 **PDV Matthew**

Nous circulons dans les entrepôts. C'est calme. Un peu trop.

J'ai été placé dans le groupe de Wendy, de la jolie blanche Mirajane et d'autres de Fairy Tail. Je ne les connais pas, alors je reste dans mon coin, avec Wendy.

Un bruit...un homme se tient de devant nous. Assez âgé, l'air menaçant.

Que le spectacle commence...

* * *

 **PDV Mirajane**

Je regarde anxieusement un homme de grande taille se poster devant nous, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il tient une lance dans chaque main, et un couteau à la ceinture. Un manche dépasse de ses épaules, laissant penser a un sabre assez ancien.

Il porte l'un de ces costumes a 9 000 pièces, du genre "Riche homme d'affaire"

La tension que je sens chez Bixtrow me confirme l'identité de celui qui nous fait face. C'est l'un des 8 soldats de cette "guilde" noire.

C'est l'un de nos adversaires.

Je jette un regard a Wendy et Roméo, resté un peu en arrière. Un regard de Bixtrow et notre choix est fait. Laissons ces deux jeunes âmes vivre leur vie, si possible ensemble, et écrasons cette fourmis qui nous fait face.

La fourmis -qui n'est pas si petite que ça- en question se redresse encore un peu et nous observe tranquillement

\- Je suis Acart. Membre de Dark Demons et mage Ninja. Je suppose que vous êtes le sacrifice...

Bloquée sur sa dernière phrase, je m'apprêtais à envoyer balader proprement cette enflure quand un rire se fit entendre. Trop occupée entre la protection des deux jeunes et ma "discution" silencieuse avec Bixtrow, j'avais oublié le cinquième mage qui était présent. Ce dernier se tordait en deux de rire, des larmes dévalants le long de ses joues, visiblement incapable de s'arrêter.

Wendy grommela

\- Matt ! Arrête ça ! Tu va le mettre en rogne !

Le jeune homme reprit peu à peu contenance et observa "Ninja-man", le regard rieur.

Perdue, je l'interrogeais

\- Tu joue a quoi ?

Il m'observa silencieusement avant de me sourire. Un sourire à la Natsu. Les yeux pétillants, un sourire francs et adorable

\- Désolé. Il m'a amusé.

\- En quoi est ce drôle qu'il nous compare à des sacrifices ?

\- Déjà c'est un Ninja. Ça n'existe plus depuis des siècles ces trucs là ! En ensuite il commence a sortir de drôles de mots. Il est taré...

Je le fixais dans les yeux, l'instant d'après il n'était plus là

\- Matthew !

Le cri de Wendy m'expliqua de nombreuses choses. Le "Ninja en question s'était jeté sur notre ami commun et lui avait planté une dague dans la poitrine. Wendy se jeta sur lui et commença a exercer son art de guérison.

Moi, j'étais furieuse

\- Je confirme, affirmais-je entre mes dents. Il est taré

J'avançais à grands pas vers l'inconnu

\- Mirajane...non...recule...

Le gémissement de mon "compagnon" me fit serrer les dents et je passais sous la forme de Satan Sitri.

Le Ninja fut nettement moins impressionnant vu de haut.

Je piqua en plongée sur lui, avant de lui asséner un redoutable coup de griffe sous le menton, sectionnant la trachée sur toute sa largeur.

Il s'effondra au sol tandis que j'essayais mes griffes démoniaques sur la manche de son costume. J'en arrache ensuite de longues bandes

\- Il ne te servira plus de toutes manières...

L'homme me jette un ultime regard chargé de haine, puis ses yeux se voilent. Un rictus figé sur ses lèvres me donne envie de l'achever une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Je me rapproche des autres doucement. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement.

Wendy me jette un regard calme

\- Tu t'es améliorée. En visée surtout

J'esquisse un sourire amusé

\- Heureusement pour moi. Il va s'en sortir ?

La jeune fille acquiesce

\- Ouais. Heureusement pour moi.

Je ris, rassurée, et elle me suis dans mon hilarité. L'hémorragie arrêtée, elle cesse. Même elle a ses limites. Je prends le relais en bandant le torse de son camarade et laisse Bixtrow le soutenir.

Nous nous éloignons et je porte la main à mon oreillette, cadeau de Lucy aux chefs de groupes

"Groupe 2. Ennemi vaincu. Nous avons un blessé. Nous rentrons"

* * *

 _Alors ? C'était digne de vos attentes ou je dois d'urgence le refaire (j'avoue que ça m'emmerderais beaucoup beaucoup !) ?!_

 _Des review svp ! C'est ces petits mots qui 'ont motivée !_


End file.
